Undying Love
by aroseisarose
Summary: G/C romance. A short piece, Catherine opens up to Gil about her insecurites.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:, CBS does.

Author's note: Just a short ditty to pass the time.  
  


Catherine's mind was still running like crazy about their latest case down at the lab. A young girl, just turned four, was kidnapped and murdered. The guy who did it was caught that same night, and had confessed to killing the small child. His eyes showed that he was stoned out of his mind, and a bit of madness showed too.

Taking a hot shower, Catherine just cried. That little angel was robbed of a life that was full of potential, and she just couldn't bare it. The father had died of cancer three months ago, and now the grieving mother had no family of her own left. Catherine let the water pour over her until the hot water tank was emptied along with all her tears.

After getting out of the shower and throwing on a tee shirt that was a size too large and a pair of yoga pants, Catherine started to make herself dinner or the equivalent. Lindsay was at a friend's house at a slumber party birthday, so Catherine could prepare the meal that was her favorite, but Lindsay hated. The silence was starting to get to her, so she popped in a CD that she has burned the previous week.

While the Cornish hen was cooking in the oven, and idea stuck her. Reaching over on the sofa to the portable phone, Catherine reconsidered her little thought. Seeing no harm that could be done, she dialed Grissom's phone number. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Gil. It's Cath."

"Oh, hi. What are you doing?"

"Cooking dinner, or something like that.."

"What are you trying to make?"

"Cornish hen."

"I haven't had that since…well a long while."

"Would you like to come over? I mean there is enough."

"Yeah, that would be great. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Some red wine?"

"Sure, I'll be over in ten minutes."

"See ya then."

"Bye."

Catherine pushed the end button and went to the kitchen. She cleaned off the table and set two places. After getting the bird out of the oven, she made her mushroom sauce that her mother taught her to make. Just as she has set the bird on the table, her doorbell rang.

Opening it, there stood Gil, bottle of wine in hand.

"Come on in. I just set the table."

"It smells really good, Catherine."

"I try." she added with a flirty smile 

Catherine and Gil sat down to the nice meal of Cornish hen and mashed potatoes. The conversation was mostly benign, talking about work and things like that. It was like they had nothing to say to each other; in fact it was quite the opposite. They both had words that they wanted to say, but didn't know how to get out, or even where to start.

After dinner was cleaned up, Gil and Catherine sat on her sofa. She turned off the lights and the music, leaving them in the cool, dark, calming quiet. Catherine rested her head in his lap as she had often done when she needed someone to keep her rooted. Softly he stroked her still slightly damp hair.

"Tell me, Catherine. What's wrong?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to do." she whispered, "Life just keeps getting harder and harder, it keeps pulling me under, and I can't stop it."

"Life isn't always going to be simple. Everyday we see lives that have been changed for good. It takes its toll on everyone."

"I'm really scared."

"If you ever need me, I'll be right here. There is nothing that I wouldn't do to make sure that you're happy."

"You really mean that?"

"I do, Catherine. I love you. I loved you from the first time I saw you outside of that club."

"I love you too. You were there for me when no one else was. I trust you with everything."

The room went silent, and stayed like that for a long time. Grissom looked down and saw that Catherine was asleep. He took her up into his arms, and walked into her bedroom. Laying her on the covers, Grissom grabbed the fleece throw that was at the foot of the queen-sized bed. After he made sure that she was warm enough, he gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

***She is so beautiful when she's asleep. I love the way that her lips make that cute little pout. I love to listen to her shallow even breathing, and watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. I'm totally in love with her, I always have been, and I always will be.***

Gil went back to the couch that they had just been on. Taking off his glasses and laying down on the sofa, he let sleep wash over him. The last thing on his mind was how thankful that he was that Catherine Willows was in his life, and returned his undying love.


End file.
